


Do You Fondue?

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blatant Dick Joke, Fondue, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony/Steve -- Wtf is fondue actually?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Fondue?

Tony is tinkering at the kitchen table on some schematics for a new project he's been working on, adjusting measurements and the look of it as the ideas flow freely. His train of thought is interrupted, however, when he hears Bruce and Clint talking in the adjacent living room.

“Yeah, I mean, from what I heard, he's never...fondued. Ever,” says Clint.

“Seriously?”

“Well, I know when he was in the army, there was someone, but she never got any of his cheese.”

_Oh God. I'm dating a ninety-year-old virgin. ___

Tony put his head in his hands. He was going to have to fix that.


End file.
